kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Bian Zao
| Gender = Male | Eye color = | Fur color = Brown with black hair | Clothing = | Age = 13Mentioned in the episode "Big Bro Po" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Also known as = Son (by his father Taotie), B.Z. (by Po) | Status = Living | Residence = Valley of Peace | Occupation = Assistant to father | Affiliation(s) = Unspecified | Family = Taotie (father) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Sticky Situation" | Last appearance = "The Maltese Mantis" | Voiced by = IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness }} Bian Zao is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the thirteen-year-old adolescent son of Taotie who accompanies his father in his plots to replace Kung Fu with mechanics and seek revenge on Shifu. He made his first appearance in the episode "Sticky Situation" when his father was tasked by Po to fix the Training Hall he had helped build. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Bian Zao was dragged along in his father's quest for revenge against Shifu in "Sticky Situation". Though he showed boredom in his father's schemes, he went along with them, but otherwise gave little or no assistance to him in any difficult situations (such as in their battle with Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five). When his father's plans failed, they fled by using of one of Taotie's flying inventions. In "Big Bro Po", Bian Zao was left alone when Taotie was sent to prison after a failed assault on the Jade Palace. Po was tasked with taking care of him, and though Bian Zao was uncooperative at first, they soon formed a small friendship through cooking. Bian Zao revealed that he wished that his father would spend less time trying to invade the palace and more time with him. Click to add more! Personality Bian Zao has a natural "slacker" personality that's most commonly found in teenagers. He is unimpressed with his father's mechanical talents and his grudge against Shifu, and can be both sarcastic and uncooperative when forced to endure Taotie's backfiring plans. He seems laid back, often sipping a drink, and will at times dryly brand things as being "lame". Relationships Taotie Bian Zao is less than thrilled to accompany Taotie on his schemes, and unwilling to lift a hand to help his father in his mission to take the Jade Palace and defeat Shifu. Though his father tries to impress his son, Bian Zao hardly seems to respect him or his mechanical talents, and doesn't seem inclined to obey or support Taotie in his efforts. This is mostly because he wishes his father wasn't so obsessed with revenge and his machines, and could spend real quality time with him. This shows that Bian Zao does indeed love his father, but he just wishes that he would act more like a father than a megalomaniac. He also seems neutral toward his father's enemies. Po In "Big Bro Po," Bian Zao and Po bonded when Taotie was taken to prison. At first, Bian Zao was very unenthusiastic about being monitored by Po (calling everything "lame"), but when Po showed him baking, Bian Zao eventually warmed up to him. In jail, Taotie asked Bian Zao to give him with the pieces of one of his machines in it until he has all the pieces and can escape. Bian Zao did exactly this, but he hesitated at the last piece. Out of loyalty to Po, Bian Zao decided not to give it to his father, so Po offered to do it for him. When Taotie broke out and attacked Po and the others at the Jade Palace, Bian Zao couldn't decide who to follow, and eventually, he decided to follow his dad. As his dad was about to attack Po, Bian Zao "accidentally" broke Taotie's lubrication hose of the Iron Claws of Doom. He returned a wink at Po and flew away with Taotie to keep the safe and he returned, "Thanks, buddy." Trivia *In Chinese, "bianzao" ( : 编造 ; : 編造; : biānzào) means "to invent". Gallery TaotieLOA.jpg| TaotieBianZao1.jpg| BianZao4.jpg| View more... Quotes Read more... References de:Bian Zao es:Bian Zao Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Pigs Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Pigs